Tras la lluvia
by Valsed
Summary: Un beso para algunos no significan nada, solo muestras de afecto, pero cuando ese simple beso contiene todos tus sentimientos, pueden llevarte a amar a alguien, o sentir que tu corazón se desquebraja. Yaoi TezukaXFuji –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

Tras la lluvia

»»««»»««

Advertencia: Yaoi TezukaXFuji

POV Fuji

»»««

Recorro las grises calles, con la cabeza baja, y la fría lluvia como única compañera. Uno que otro automóvil salpicando las banquetas y mi ropa totalmente húmeda siendo lo que me recuerda que aun estoy aquí.

Y eso...

Es lo único por lo que quiero ocupar mi mente

Y es que... lo sabia

Me lo habían advertido

Pero me negué a creerlo

Tu y él besándose, escondidos para no ser visto, solo el destino me guió hacia ustedes... o seria casualidad? Que más da...

... mi corazón duele.

Una pared me sujeta, mi cuerpo esta cansado, el puente me sirve de guarida, miro el río... su cause furioso, me recuerda a lo que sentí a verte...

Tus ojos y los del él me vieron, sus miradas incrédulas, la mía llena de enojo, desee ir a separarlos, que sus brazos no te rodearan ni los tuyos a él...

... y tras ver tu mirada sorprendida, mis ojos no pudieron ocultar la tristeza que me invadía, empecé a sentir que no debía estar ahí, nunca debí haber estado ahí, porque ahora lo se...

... solo jugabas conmigo.

Mi cuerpo se resbala, termino sentado en el piso tan mojado como yo.

Mi rostro también húmedo, y no fue solamente la lluvia quien lo empapo

Y es que lloro por la traición, lloro porque no me seguiste después de salir huyendo de ti, lloro porque lo preferiste a él, porque yo... no soy para ti.

... pero tu eres todo para mi

La lluvia esta cesando, detengo mi llanto también, es ahora que me doy cuenta que mi celular ha estado sonando; tres llamadas perdidas, dos de mi hermana, olvide que me iba a recoger, ha de estar preocupada.

-mochi mochi- escucho que me contestan

-neesan... -

-Syuuske, donde estas? Por que no me esperaste?

-gomen neesan, pero me sucedió algo... inesperado, perdona por no acompañarte de compras-

-ah, no importa, mientras estés bien, donde estas para irte a recoger, seguro estarás empapado-

-oh, y cómo aseguras eso?-

-me encontré a Tezuka-kun, él me dio tus cosas, se veía extraño. Están enojados?-

Estaba enojado, estaba triste, estoy adolorido –no te preocupes, es que salí muy rápido y olvide mis cosas-

-si que ha de haber sido inesperado- un suspiro de mi hermana, seguro que sabia que le ocultaba algo –bueno, dime donde estas, te voy a recoger-

-quisiera estar otro rato aquí-

-...no te estoy preguntando, sino te cambias de ropa, terminaras enfermándote-

-no se porque, pero no lo siento como amenaza-

-Syuuske- me dice en regaño

-Fuji- una voz a mi lado me hizo girar la cabeza. Con una mirada triste, pocas de las que le he visto, estaba Eiji observándome.

-estoy en el puente del cruce del río, me acompaña Eiji-

-bien, no tardo en llegar

El pelirrojo se sienta a mi lado, mientras guardo el celular en mi pantalón, para después observar que esta igual de empapado que yo, será mi culpa si se enferma.

-lo siento- sé que con eso no lo evitara, pero tenia que hacerlo

-no debiste irte así- sino era así, entonces cómo? –yo también me enoje con Tezuka, se lo hice saber-

-no tenias que haberlo hecho-

-eres mi mejor amigo, algo tenia que hacer- recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, y la mía en la suya –no se si decirle a Oishi, es su mejor amigo-

-no se lo digas, ya lo sabrá-

Nos quedamos en silencio, el río guiando mi corazón a la calma junto con su cauce, inundando mis sentidos de la tierra húmeda y el frío en mi piel.

-Hola chicos- ambos volteamos

-neesan-

-Eiji-kun, tu cabello hace perfecta combinación con tus mejillas-

-eh?- mi hermana saco un espejito de su bolsa y se lo muestra -ah?- estoy todo rojo-

-te va a dar fiebre- le digo con una sonrisa

-tu por que no?-

-soy más resistente-

-no del todo- agrega Yumiko –mírate- me muestra su espejo, dejándome ver mis mejillas rosadas, en mi piel ahora pálida.

-siii!- volteo a escuchar el grito de alegría de mi amigo –mañana no iremos a la escuela- se sujeta a mi brazo, le sonrió en complicidad

-me alegra que vean el lado positivo, pero vamonos antes de que deje de ser un simple resfriado, te llevare a tu casa para que descanses- ambos nos paramos

-Eiji viene con nosotros- agrego sujetando la mano de mi amigo, esperando que me entendiera

-sip, en mi casa siempre hay mucho ruido, y no se puede descansar- una inquisitiva mirada de parte de ella.

Otro suspiro de resignación de mi neesan, unos que tal vez no se escuchen cuando Eiji tenga que irse.

-vamos chicos, les preparare... -

-una tarta?- fue interrumpida por Eiji

-pues... no creo tener tiempo para preparar una, pero ya veremos que se nos ocurre-

»»«« »»««

Sentado en mi cama, con la vista fija en mi ventana, miro por el reflejo a mi amigo, quien parece tener una batalla contra su cabello, me entretengo mas que nada en un intento de mantener mi mente vacía.

-no me gusta que se me esponje tanto-

-me recuerdas al payaso asesino de la tele-

-NO lo menciones- agregas con voz temblorosa –me da miedo-

-a mi me gusta, en cuanto pueda me compro uno muñeco parecido-

-Fuji, entonces ya no podré venir a visitarte, me dará mucho miedo- tu rostro fingiendo miedo y tu cabello alborotado me causo tentación, así que mi mano viajo de mi rodilla a tu rojizo cabello enredando mis dedos –ah Oishi también le gusta hacer eso cuando mi cabello se esponja-

-es un pervertido- digo en son de broma

-tu crees?- preguntas con incredulidad, para tras pocos segundos entenderme –el pervertido eres tu, en que estas pensando?-

-si te lo digo, seguro saldrás corriendo- le sujeto el rostro con ambas manos-

-tenlo por seguro- me observas como buscando algo en mi mirada, que se mantenía en la tuya pero ahora se han dirigido a tus labios.

Qué se siente besar labios ajenos, qué fue lo que llevo a Tezuka besarlo a él?.

Se porque él te beso Tezuka, tu labios son tan tentadores, el contacto con tus labios no son como tu fría apariencia, son puro fuego que te enardece, te derrite, tu lengua me hace estremecerme, perder el control de mi.

-Fuji- me parece que me llaman lejanamente -quieres besarme?-

Es ahora que me doy cuenta que he estado acariciando los labios de mi amigo y que la distancia de nuestras bocas es muy comprometedora -perdona- me dejo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, mi atención en el techo -jamás lo haría- no sabiendo el dolor que causa.

-no te pongas triste- Eiji se recuesta sobre mi, su brazo rodeando mi cintura, su cabeza en mi pecho, muchos podrían decir que somos pareja, pero los que nos conocen saben que es una gran amistad, y jamás me gustaría perder la tuya Eiji, aunque no seas bueno con las palabras.

-chicos les traje postre de limón- mi hermana entra sin avisar, a pesar de que es una interrupción, no me molesta –les hará bien comer algo de vitaminas-

-que rico- exclama Eiji levantándose y tomando una de las copas. Yo volteo el rostro hacia esa dirección y es el contacto con la fría sabana con mi mejilla cuando siento lo caliente que esta.

Mi hermana se sienta a mi lado y su mano acaricia mi otra mejilla –mañana no iras a la escuela, y sospecho que tu tampoco Eiji-kun-

-genial- un trueno resuena en el cielo –mm, ya empezó a llover otra vez-

-no creo que sea bueno que salgas ahora Eiji-kun, por que no hablas a tu casa avisando, tal vez te dejen quedarte-

-no quiero molestar, tal vez alguno de mis hermanos me recoja-

-bueno, entonces yo hablare y le explicare a tu mamá para que te deje quedarte esta noche- será que ni ella quiere que me quede solo?

-gracias-

Neesan se levanta y me mira una vez mas –Papá y mamá van a llegar tarde también hoy- solo asiento a sus palabras.

-tu neesan cocina muy rico-

-mmhhmmhh- solo emito en afirmación

-no vas a comerte el tuyo-

-no, no tengo hambre- veo que haces caso a mis palabras y has tomado la otra ración.

-comienza ha hacer frío- aun no reacciono a tus palabras, cuando ya te has metido bajo las sabanas empujándome en tu camino –tu también deberías meterte bajo las sabanas-

No mas has dejado protestar ante el brusco movimiento, cuando me has cubierto la cara con las colchas –ya voy, ya voy, pero creí que te comerías el otro postre-

-ya me lo comí, lo hice antes de que me dijeras-

-y que hubieras hecho si no te hubiera dado el mío?-

-te hubiera dicho que era tu culpa por no comértelo antes-

-nh- ya no te digo mas, el cansancio comienza pesarme

-buenas noches Fuji-

-buenas noches Eiji- aun es temprano, pero mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse.

»»««

Con mucha molestia comienzo a despertarme, aunque no deseo hacerlo, así que solo cambio de posición –buenas noches Fuji-

-mm- abro los ojos al escuchar la voz –Eiji?..., pero si es de día-

-sip, pero no has visto la hora-

-y qué hora es?- me incorporo quedando sentado en la cama y de frente a mi amigo

-casi medio día-

Medio día? Si que he dormido mucho –pues no hay nada mejor que un buen descanso- me miras como si no me creyeras, y no entiendo porque.

-por cierto, Oishi va a venir a vernos, me dijo que pasaría antes de ir a entrenar-

-le hablaste?-

-nop, me hablo anoche- la sonrisa con que lo dice me hace sospechar algo mas –le dije que me quedaría contigo, y que estaba enfermito y que tenia que venirme a cuidar-

-no recuerdo que sonara el teléfono-

-estabas bien dormido; si hasta la casa se cayo y tuvimos que reconstruirla, y tu seguías dormido-

-eso explicaría porque mi cuarto esta desordenado-

-aaaaahhh- tu mirada gira por toda la habitación –es que estaba buscando unos CD's- en la repisa frente a la cama

-aja-

-y busque una toalla- le enseñe donde estaban anoche

-aja-

-y... estaba aburrido, porque no despertabas, y mi mamá y la tuya me hicieron prometer que no saldría- me encantan sus pucheros

-así que vino tu mamá en la mañana-

-sip, me trajo ropa para cambiarme-

-ya vi que estas bañado, voy ha hacer lo mismo- intento levantarme

-nooop- unos brazos me sujetan antes de poder levantarme

-y por que no?-

-que voy ha hacer mientras te bañas, me voy a volver a aburrir- me sueltas y vuelves ha hacer un lindo puchero

-solo me voy a bañar, o... báñate conmigo-

-ya me bañe, además... la ultima vez casi me violas-

-ah, el que casi me viola fuiste tu-

-no es mi culpa que te agacharas-

-no es mi culpa que seas tan mal pensado, la verdad nunca creí eso de ti Eiji-

-es por juntarme tanto contigo-

-no quieras inculparme... - me interrumpo al escuchar mi celular sonar.

Eiji lo toma con rapidez y contesta –mochi mochi- su expresión cambia a una de enojo, su mirada en mi –es Tezuka- me extiende el celular

Dudo en tomarlo, no se que me dirá, no se que decirle

... y si nuestra relación termina...?

Tomo el celular y finalizo la llamada, mis manos unidas en mi pecho.

No quiero escucharlo decir eso, qué es lo que puedo hacer, Lo quiero tanto, necesito sentirlo a mi lado.

Me abrazo a mí mismo, mientras mis ojos arden por contener el llanto.

-Fuji-, Eiji aun esta aquí, apoyándome, quiero controlarme, que no vea lo débil que soy.

-no quiero perderlo- pero al final... me arrojo a sus brazos, mis lagrimas fluyen abundantemente, no puedo evitar que mi corazón duela, mi propio llanto me lastima, pero no puedo contenerlo.

...con cada lagrima un pedazo de mi se rompe

Cada instante de la traición vista, vuelve a mi mente

Tezuka se veía feliz, debería de...

... resignarme?

NO QUIERO?

»»«« »»«« »»«« »»««

Continuara

»»«« »»«« »»«« »»««

N/A: Sera de tan solo dos capitulos, se que prometi uno mas largo la proxima vez, pero ya es algo :P

Dudas, preguntas, quejas :D ?

«« »» Campaña: Permite vivir «« »»


	2. Parte 2

Tras la lluvia

»»««»»««

Advertencia: Yaoi TezukaXFuji

POV Fuji

»»««

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que mis lagrimas al fin se detuvieron, pero no importa, prefiero no pensar.

Mi cabeza en las piernas de Eiji, y él jugando con mi cabello, posición que pierdo cuando se escucha el timbre de la puerta. Siendo que nadie mas que nosotros dos estamos en casa.

Ahora mi cabeza en la cama, mientras escucho unas voces acercarse, no tengo ganas de identificarlas, esperare a que se acerquen.

-Hola Fuji, Eiji me aviso que están resfriados- me siento muy pesado, que no puedo ni saludarlo, solo mis párpados suben y bajan.

-chicos- escucho la voz de mi hermana, pero no la veo –cómo se sienten?- pregunta mientras toca mi frente –hay Syuuske, tienes otra vez fiebre-

-ah de ser por eso que me siento mal- trato de darle broma, para no preocupar a todos, se ve en sus caras. Mi hermana me cubre con las sabanas –te preparare algo, mientras duermes un rato-

Un miedo por dormir me llega de repente –Eiji- le llamo antes de que salga –no le digas a Oishi-

Baja su mirada, mi advertencia llego tarde -me pregunto que paso y... lo siento Fuji- se inclina a lado de la cama, permitiéndose estar a mi altura.

-no importa- sujeto su mano firmemente -cuéntame algo- siento como si me costara pensar

-sera mejor que duermas-

-no quiero dormir-

-por que no?-

-siento que... voy a tener una pesadilla- a pesar de mis palabras sonrió para quitarle importancia, falso.

-piensa en cosas bonitas- recuesta su cabeza en la cama –como cuando fuimos todos a la playa y jugamos voleibol, o cuando quedamos en la selección de Japón, o cuando llegamos... -

Empiezo a sentir su voz muy lejana, la vista se me nubla, ya no puedo permanecer despierto.

»»«« »»««

Se aleja, se va de mi lado, no creo alcanzarlo, mis piernas se doblan, ya no puedo seguir corriendo, me caigo, le grito que se detenga...

-NO- temor, miedo... qué fue eso, mi cabeza esta nublada, no recuerdo... y no quiero hacerlo, mi respiración agitada, mi cuerpo sudoroso tiembla, mi pecho duele.

Necesito tranquilizarme

-Fuji, estas bien?- mi puerta se abre con estrépito. Eiji se ve preocupado

-...si- le contesto ya regulando mi respiración, peor aun siento como si el corazón quisiera explotar

-aquí esta tu comida- mi hermana entra con una charola tranquilamente, lo que desconcierta a mi amigo, pero así es ella.

-gracias neesan- sonrió ya más tranquilo

-sabes que estuvimos haciendo?- Eiji se sienta a mi lado

-qué?- pregunto antes de empezar comer, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta del hambre que tenia, mi estomago se siente a gusto.

-hicimos tartas, ahora que estén vas a probar la mía primero- se sienta frente a mi en la cama.

-si- recuerdo los pasteles que hace, son deliciosos

-también le hice una Oishi, y es que mañana cumplimos meses de estar saliendo-

Esas palabras, la razón por la que iba ir con neesan de compras, también seria pronto el de Tezuka y mío, mis ojos vuelven a nublarse, un cálido abrazo me envuelve, mi hermana a notado mi cambio.

-me dirás lo que paso?-, me siento muy a gusto, y es que a pesar de no ver mucho a mis padres por su trabajo, mi hermana siempre ha estado ahí.

-ayer... vi a Tezuka besarse con otro-

-solo por eso?-

-eh?- rompo el abrazo y miro con incredulidad a mi hermana, cómo me hace esa pregunta tan tranquila, Empiezo a dudar en hacerla mi consejera.

-por que no fuiste y lo golpeaste, en vez de terminar todo empapado y con un resfriado

No puedo evitar sonreír al saber la respuesta –no quería que se enojara conmigo- eso es absurdo si tomamos en cuenta la situación.

-hay Syuuske-

-no lo puedo creer Fuji- me reclaman ambos.

-sabes- mi hermana termina de subirse a la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas, pues Eiji esta frente a ella, me vuelve a abrazar llevando mi cabeza a su cuello –me recuerdas a tus cactus-

-mm- Eiji y yo centramos la atención en ella

-son pequeños, pero sus espinas los protegen de cualquiera que los quiera lastimar, solo que... - hace una pausa mientras toma uno que esta en el buro -... aun con sus espinas, con un golpee las puedes romper- mi mirada en la de ella –lo único es... que aquel que ha dado el golpee no ha salido ileso, las espinas le han hecho una dolorosa herida que dejara cicatriz-

Tomo el cactus que ella tenia y lo miro con detenimiento, sin duda son plantas frágiles, pero son fáciles de cuidar.

-no necesitan mucha agua, y viven bajo el calor del sol- aprieta su abrazo –pero sobre todo hay que cuidarlas, porque una vez que han sido rotas difícilmente volverán a renacer-

-yo estoy roto-

-no lo estas- gira mi cabeza y me hace verle a los ojos –alguien se ha espinado contigo mientras intentaba golpearte, esa espina se ha roto pero tu sigues de pie-

-neesan- ahora yo la abrazo, siento sus labios en mi frente

-al fin se te bajo la fiebre, pero será mejor que termines de comer-

-si-

-tu también Eiji, que dejaste tu plato a medias por subir corriendo-

-aaaahh, ups-

-prometí a tu madre... hermanas, hermanos y demás que te cuidaría- los dos dibujan una amplia sonrisa, algo ha de haber pasado

-es que- Eiji se sienta sobre sus rodillas y da pequeños brincos en la cama –hace rato llamo mi mamá y todos mis hermanos quisieron hablar conmigo, y se escuchaban sus amenazas de sí me llegaba a pasar algo tomarían venganza- cambio su posee a una pensativa –nunca creí que le importara tanto a mis hermanos-

-mas bien seria que los otoutos son unos desconsiderados con sus neesan-

-noooo- contestamos Eiji y yo

-niños- su mano agitándose en señal de desprecio, y saliendo después de ello –Eiji-kun a comer- se escucho tras la puerta.

-bueno, me voy antes de que se enoje- lo veo salir rápidamente, me alegra tenerlos a ambos.

Dejo el cactus y me acerco la bandeja de comida que neesan me había retirado antes de que se subiera a la cama.

Se escucho el timbre de la puerta, sospecho que es Oishi para ver como esta Eiji, suspiro al notar que a mi no me visitaran con esa misma preocupación.

No, no, no, ya no debo pensar en eso, ya no debo ponerme triste por lo que paso, será mejor ver que haré, es obvio que mi relación con Tezuka termino, pronto terminara la escuela y ya no tendré que verlo allí.

Extrañare sentirlo a mi lado, pero que puedo hacer?... luchar por recuperarlo, podría hacerlo?.

Pero si Tezuka lo prefiere a él, Note en el pasado que había algo entre ellos, pero no sentí lo mismo cuando entramos a tercer año, parecía que Tezuka ya lo había olvidado, por eso... por eso me decidí a declararme.

Las voces en el piso de abajo se han vuelto mas fuerte, ha venido todo el equipo de tenis, espero que no.

Demasiados pensamientos, la puerta se ha abierto dejando pasar a quien deseo pero no quiero ver. Tezuka con su estoico gesto entra a mi cuarto sin permiso, me mira un momento y sus pasos lo llevan a la ventana.

El ambiente se ha vuelto tenso, ah que ha venido? –se que contigo valen mas las acciones, así que ten por seguro que comprendí lo de ayer, no tenias porque haber venido-

No recibo respuesta, solo que su mirada esta sobre mi, la siento muy pesada, ahora me inundan las ganas de golpearlo pero se que en el estado que estoy él podría detenerme.

-a qué has venido?-

-cuando estábamos en primer año- su mirada regreso a la ventana –y conocí a Yamato-boucho se convirtió en una persona muy admirada para mi; también llegaste tu, un chico muy misterioso-

Demasiadas palabras en una frase para ser de él.

-decías que me querías, que me admirabas, decías muchas cosas que no entendía, yo sentía algo también por Yamato, me confundí, con el paso del tiempo pasaron muchas cosas. Te me declaraste y me alegre mucho ello-

Es esta su explicación, no me esta quedando claro.

-Pero aun no olvidaba a Yamato, ni lo que sentía por él, ayer... -

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza, no quiero escuchar.

-me dijo que me quería, que no me había dicho nada antes por considerarme un niño, pero que ahora que me había vuelto a ver, no podía seguir callándolo. Así que deje que me besara-

-TU LO BESASTE Tezuka, no quieras engañarme- explote, se bien lo que paso.

-no lo niego-

-desgraciado- mis mejillas están húmedas, he empezado a llorar

-pero necesitaba hacerlo para poder dejar en claro algo-

-que lo quisiste mas a él-

-así es-

Me han roto

-lárgate, lárgate- me levanto tirando la bandeja, intento golpearlo, pero como lo esperaba me detiene sujetándome de las muñecas, intento zafarme pero no tengo fuerzas, mi llanto es ya incontenible.

-espérate Fuji, déjame termina-

-cállate, no quiero escuchar mas, no te ha bastado con eso para lastimarme- me rodea con sus brazos pegándome a su cuerpo, me tiene completamente sujeto.

-lo quise porque lo admire, únicamente. A quien quiero es a ti, la única persona que estuvo en mi mente en ese beso eras tu Fuji, por fin supe descifrar lo que siento-

Aun sigo llorando, pero sus palabras me han calmado, se lo que me quiere decir pero –por que no me lo explicaste ayer? por que no fuiste tras de mi?-

-lo intente, pero Yamato me detuvo, no sabia lo que pasaba, así que tuve que decirle la verdad, le deje claro que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, porque ya te tengo a ti, y no te cambiaria-

-Tezuka- son las mas bellas palabras que nunca antes me ha dicho, tal vez las únicas bellas palabras -te quiero, te quiero mucho-, al fin me separo de él, y me maravillo con su sonrisa. Llevo mi brazo hacia atrás y...

... lo golpeo.

-perdóname Tezuka, pero lo necesitaba- se lo digo mientras me agacho, recibiendo una mirada de asombro, en el piso donde a caído, mas por la sorpresa.

Se recupero rápido, y jalándome de la camisa, tirandome, me lleva a su boca, la cual empiezo a saborear.

-tus palabras son mi agua, y todo tu el sol que necesito- no creo que me entiendas, pero aun así me rodeas con tus brazos, mi cabeza en tu pecho, aun en el piso, no nos importa el lugar. Pues mucho me han abrazado pero solo tu causas esa sensación tan placentera, de nunca querer irme.

Parece que escucho unos pasos –malditos pervertido, qué creen que están haciendo?- creo que Yuuta vino de visita –no puedo creer que andes con alguien como Tezuka, anikin, él es... él es... un pervertido. Neesan, anikin anda pervirtiéndose- me encanta el amplio vocabulario de mi hermano.

-levantémonos- me dice Tezuka aunque no tengo muchas ganas, pero con el escándalo que esta haciendo Yuuta será lo mejor. Al ponerme de pie, me siento mareado, pero unos brazos rodean mi cintura, aprovecho la cercanía para alcanzar tu boca, nuestros labios vuelven a unirse.

-me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan solucionado- mi hermana esta en la puerta junto con todos los miembros del Seigaku -pero olvidaste algo Syuuske-

-qué?-

-que estas resfriado-

-mm, tendré que cuidarte- le dijo a Tezuka al voltear a verlo, pero extrañamente siento su cuerpo tensarse.

Por qué será?

»»«« »»«« »»«« »»««

Fin

»»«« »»«« »»«« »»««

**Marriot-chan**: Pues no fue una traicion, y tampoco es un FujiXEiji OO  
Espero que con la segunda parte, quede mejor comprendido  
y arigato por tu rr

**Temari-Shikamaru**: Pues eso de poner de la violacion OO...  
mm, tendria que crear un sidestory, si me llega inspiracion,  
porque tendria que hacerlo comico :D  
lo haria en zta semana, sino gomen :S  
y arigato por tu rr

**Umi Minamino**: Pues nop, no es dream pair,  
y no tengo nada contra esa pareja,  
pero prefiero ZukaXFuji O  
y arigato por tu rr  
espero te siga gustando zte capitulo

**SuMiKo hoi hoi**: Arigato por tu rr  
y sobre tus supuestos...  
has fallado :P ya sabras quien fue :-)  
y sobre lo realista oO...  
esperemos que no hayas pasado por algo parecido :-(  
solo que sea, que sabes mucho :-)

**Denevan**: Arigato por tu rr  
me alegra que te zte gustando  
y... no me regañes por ser mala, siempre les pongo final feliz  
aunque en ocasiones lo hago diferentes,  
fic triste final feliz, fic alegre final triste OO

**akirachinty**: Ohaiyo, te parece confuso :S ?  
espero que con la continuacion quede aclarado  
y mas que traicion, es otra cosa :D  
y si tiene buen motivo :-)

**Minami Yasuhiko**: Arigato por tu rr  
y sip, Tezuka es de Fuji XD  
y golden pair, pues... hay mencion unicamente nn"  
pero es que Eiji no ztan inocente  
no por algo queria enseñarle a Echizen como conquistar chicas XD  
bueno... solo yo lo hice pervertido :P

**wkitsune**: Konichiwaa!  
que bueno que te zte gustando  
y sin duda, la mejor pareja de PoT O  
arigato por tu rr


End file.
